


Insurreição

by trickztr



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, golpe militar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: O governo finalmente conseguiu organizar todas as forças armadas contra a população, e os poucos defensores da liberdade agora precisam tomar uma decisão importante: encarar fuzis de peito aberto ou debandar?Brandão aconselha Otávio sobre qual a melhor estratégia nesse caso.





	Insurreição

 

Otávio recebeu a notícia exatamente quatro horas do resto da população. Coronel Brandão o convocou para uma reunião 'de suma importância, totalmente sigilosa'. Àquela altura, Otávio supôs que tivesse relação com os conflitos entre civis que assolavam o Rio.

"O exército vai tomar as ruas essa noite," Coronel Brandão disse, assim que trancou a porta atrás de si. "Vão bloquear todas as principais saídas das maiores cidades do país." Ele deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira e nunca pareceu tanto ter a idade que tinha.

Otávio sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha. Então os boatos _eram_ verdadeiros.

"Está fora das minhas mãos agora. Não posso mais te proteger - ou a qualquer um, pra falar a verdade. Nem preciso dizer que vão começar as apreensões de dentro da própria Corporação, e nosso batalhão está bem no meio do olho do furacão."

"Os homens?" 

Brandão fez que sim com a cabeça. "O governo sabe exatamente quais são leais a nós. Felizmente para nossos homens, eu também sei." Ele destrancou uma gaveta secreta em sua mesa e retirou uma pasta cinza, fininha. "Essas são as rotas que o DOPS irá usar. Temos menos de uma hora para alertarmos a tropa para que recuem, à paisana, usando as rotas alternativas delimitadas."

Otávio olhava, perplexo, do arquivo aberto em seu colo ao seu superior.  "Então é isso: fugimos com o rabo entre as pernas. Vamos deixar o povo desprotegido, à mercê daquele lunático?”

“Sobrevivendo. Estamos _sobrevivendo_.” Brandão levantou-se e contornou a mesa, pondo-se de pé ao lado de Otávio. “Viva hoje, resista amanhã.”

Otávio sacudiu a cabeça, fechando o arquivo com força. “Isso é um despautério!”

“Abaixe a voz, Major!” Brandão sussurrou, irritado.

Otávio levantou-se de um pulo, apontando um dedo no rosto de seu superior. “Isso é a escolha dos covardes. Agora, mais do que nunca, é a hora de defender a liberdade! Não podemos deixar que denigram o nosso uniforme!”

“ _Já está feito_ , Otávio. Nenhum de nós pode impedir o que está por vir, mas se você quer que haja algum futuro para a oposição, então você tem a obrigação moral de esperar essa tempestade passar e sobreviver.”

“Eu fiz um juramento--”

“Assim como eu também fiz.” Brandão disse, através dos dentes cerrados. Otávio inconscientemente encolheu os ombros e baixou os olhos. Foi uma pausa longa e dolorosa, mas quando o coronel falou novamente, sua voz era suave. “Há momentos em que a coisa mais corajosa que um soldado pode fazer é recuar, reagrupar e lutar com mais afinco na próxima batalha. O povo conta conosco para que o defendamos, e precisamos estar vivos para fazer isso.”

“Isso não pode estar acontecendo...”

“Mas está. Se eu fosse você, Major, eu não desperdiçaria mais nem um segundo. Os Pricelli são notórios inimigos do Estado--”

“Luccino,” Otávio sussurrou, sentindo os joelhos cambalearem.

“Exatamente. Uma ordem de prisão foi emitida contra todos os comunistas, homossexuais e indesejáveis. Vocês _precisam_ desaparecer essa noite."

\--

Otávio chegou em casa exatamente a tempo de atirar nas costas do oficial que tentava estrangular Luccino.

“Precisamos ir,” ele gritou, tomando Luccino pela mão.

“Espera,” Luccino disse, a voz rouca. As marcas vermelhas ao redor do seu pescoço eram o suficiente para fazer o sangue de Otávio ferver novamente. “O parceiro dele foi atrás do Ernesto.”

“Liga pra ele, avisa o que está por vir, mas precisamos partir  _agora._ ”

“Otávio, o que está acontecendo?!”

“O golpe militar. Ele acabou de começar.”


End file.
